Hot hands are heavenly
by redrose2310
Summary: Ritchie's fallen in love with the wrong man 'Yes MAN' but you can't chose who you love. But it seems Virgil's going to try for him. //Warning Slash
1. Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.  
  
#$#$#$#$$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$$###$#$##$#$$  
  
Ritchie Foley sat on his bed looking at the wall and mentally beating himself over the head how could he have been so stupid. He was crying.  
  
"Why me" he whined. He heard his bedroom door open.  
  
"Hey Rich, your mom let me and I thought.." It was Virgil, he trailed off as he saw his friends state.  
  
"Ritchie what's wrong?" Virgil said sitting next to his friend Ritchie laid his head on his friends knee and let out a sob.  
  
"Oh V I'm such a moron" Ritchie said tear streaming down his face. Virgil ran his hand threw Ritchie's hair trying to calm him down.  
  
"No your not your the smartest person I know" Virgil said, 'And the best looking' he added to himself.  
  
"Oh V I wish you knew more people then" Ritchie said, Virgil couldn't help but smile at his friends joke.   
  
"Why are you crying" Virgil asked,  
  
"I.. I like this guy" Ritchie said, Virgil frown Ritchie had told him a few months ago that he was gay and he had hoped to rope the boy's heart himself but he tried to be a good friend about this.  
  
"Oh so what's the problem?" Virgil forced himself to ask.  
  
"He'd never want to go with me V, and he's really not my type but I can't stop thinking about him and he doesn't even know I'm a live" Ritchie sobbed into his friend's knee.  
  
It tore at Virgil's heart to hear his friend and crush so upset.  
  
"I doubt that, Rich have you tried talking to this guy?" V asked. Ritchie shook his head.  
  
"I think he's straight" with those words Virgil's heart soared he still had a shot.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Virgil left after his best friend sobbed himself to sleep over this guy. And Virgil still didn't know who this guy was.  
  
@@@@@@@()()()()()()()@@@@@@@@()()()()()()()()@@  
  
Ritchie tossed and turned all night long, he kept dreaming of a framing redhead with a goatee laughing in his face.  
  
Why'd he have to fall for the bad boy?  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
What did you think I'll be updating soon please Review ^__^ 


	2. Stupid boy but witch one

Ritchie felt like he was walking on air he'd gotten up the nerve to ask his crush to come over to his house he thought for sure he'd just get beat up but no. He'd agreed to come over just like that. He couldn't think of why Hotstreak would come to his home unless he wanted to rob him or something but he really didn't care as long as he could be near him for a little bit.   
  
He'd foght with himself for awhile over wether to tell V about him comeing or not and disided not to just in case something did happen good or bad he knew Virgil wouldn't like it.   
  
Ritchie had talked to Francis on the phone for almost an hour trying to find out what they should do, they'd disided to watch a movie so Ritchie had gotten a few movies he thought Francis might like and hoped he wasn't just getting all worked up about a fist sandwitch and losing his T.V..  
  
#`~#`~#`~#`~#  
  
Francis was mentaly beating himself up how stupid could he get. He'd agreed to go over to Ritchie Foley's house to watch a flick. The guy was mad hot but if word got out that he was hanging with him his rep would be down the drain. But he was still going to go who knew maybe he could sneek a kiss or cop a feel?  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Ritchie sat nervusly on his couch waiting for Hotstreak to show up or maybe he wouldn't and he'd just said that to get rid of him. Ritchie started to bit his lip thinking like that was not helping him at all.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Francis wanted to kick himself as he knocked on Foley's door. This was Hawkins' friend the sifi geek the school wide dork!  
  
Francis forgot all of this the second the smaller blond opened the door and grinned at him.  
  
{Wow he sure is cute} Francis thought as he fallowed the smaller boy into the house.  
  
"I'm going to grab something to snack on why don't you just um uh take a seat I'll be right back" Foley said in rush he looked scared. Francis smiled.  
  
"Sure what you got to watch?" Francis asked trying to calm the boy down after all how was he going to get any play if the boy was really to run from him?  
  
Ritchie smiled back and Francis felt his gut jump at it. "The tapes are on the coffee table take a look"   
  
Francis jumped over the back of the couch onto it and grabbed up the VHS' to see what the kid had gotten Sifi no dout.  
  
'Inferno'  
  
'Wild Fire'  
  
'Wild Fire 3'  
  
Francis chuckled of course but hey at least no one could say he was watching geeky sifi movies right?  
  
""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""  
  
more to come OOC for Francis I know but hey it works for the plot later and more to come. 


	3. Phone calls

Ritchie sighed as Francis kissed his neck Francis had waited all of ten minets into the movie before he had Ritchie flat on the couch under him.

"Ohh" Rich moaned and Francis grinned running his hands over the other boy.

* * *

The date ended sooner then either boy wanted by Rich's mom getting home early. Hot Streak had kissed Ritchie on the cheek and told him to come to his house after school the next day.

* * *

Ritchie ran to the phone after the date and called his bestfriend.

Ring ring.

"Hello?" V's voice said annoyed.

"It's me Virg guess what!" he crowed into the phone.

"What?" he asked.

"I just had a date with that guy I told you about!" he said trilled.

"V? Virg you there" Ritchie asked.

"I have to go" Vergal said weakly to him then hung up.

* * *

short but i did update so what do you think ? 


End file.
